Don't Leave Me
by BlackMagick
Summary: Jesse and Suze are living their 'happily ever after'. Then there's an accident, one that changes their 'ever after'...
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hey! This is the first chapter of a tagteam between Nikki007 and myself. Erm, yah. Not much to say, it's kinda short, but whatever.

Chapter Uno (One)

The bell rung and I was free.

Forever.

Well, it felt like it anyway. I trudged to my locker, to double check that it was empty and slammed it shut for the last time.

Seriously. It felt GOOD. And I was free! No more Sister Earnstine, no more no jeans, I had just finished my senior year, and I was seriously liking it. And to top things off, I was going to be going to a college near Jesse.

Jesse.

I slung my nearly empty backpack over my shoulder and started toward the parking lot. The hottie aforementioned was leaning on his car (a really cute black convertible, how he had afforded it, I will never know. Maybe he's in the Mafia or something…nah, not Jesse) searching for someone.

Me.

I jogged up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. He smiled down at me, dark eyes flashing.

"Hello Querida, how was you last day?"

"Great! Wonderful! Perfect! I can't wait 'till next year, I mean, we're going to be going to schools that are only a half hour away…everything will be so perfect."

And yah, I know that sounded corny, but I couldn't help it.

"I know," he opened my door and shut it for me when I crawled in. It's one of the habits I haven't yet broken him of. Not that I'm actually trying that hard, but still.

"What'd you do today?" He had already been out of school for a while, I had to slave away for three entire days after he was released from his torture chamber. A.k.a., school.

"Well…I am hoping that you'd like to celebrate your last day by going to the beach, and I packed a picknic lunch," it being finals week and all we got out at noon, "sound good?" He looked at me all hopefully as we pulled out of the parking lot, like I actually might say no.

"Sounds great," and it did. I was starved.

It was great, sitting there on a huge towel eating P.B & J's (he can't cook any better than I can) with Jesse. Okay, so sand got in the food, and all over us, and we were attacked by seagulls a few times, but just being with him was so awesome. Watching the water. And he was alive.

I know, it's been what, two years? But I still can't get over it. Feeling real heat come off his body. And when he was a ghost he never smelled like anything. Now he smelled like well, good. Just that guy smell. You know, kind of like aftershave and in his case anyway, toothpaste. It was a really good smell.

I leaned against him, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. I really needed a haircut. But who cared, it was summertime…

"Hey, Jesse?" Okay, so this was a dangerous question…but here went…brace yourself Suze.

"Yes Susannah?"

"What do you think we'll be doing, twenty years from now?" This could go either way…

"I don't know Querida," I felt my eyes widen, "but maybe we'll be sitting on a beach together, just like now," and I let out a breath I just found out I'd been holding.

"Maybe," I said and leaned against him.

I polished off the last of my sandwich and stood up, brushing sand off my legs.

He looked up toward me and smiled, raising a hand to block the sun.

"Get up," I said and started to walk away, "let's go for a walk." He hurried to catch up with me and took my hand.

Okay, it would have been a lot more romanic if the sun had been setting, or stars were out…or there weren't seagulls squaking everywhere, but it was still pretty cool. Especially when he kissed me.

A/N: Didja like it? We hope so. Review please! It would be much appreciated. :)

Nikki007 and Koizak


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Sorry about the age confusion. At our schools, both the Junior and Seniors get a prom (11th and 12th grades) so we assumed that it was her Junior year in twilight and in the last chapter she was 17…anyway, she's 20 in this chapter…so that's how we wrote it.

And we know the beginning chapters are going to be a little strange and confusing. We're sorry. But we're working on it.

Mrs. Nikki Slater and Koizak

Chapter 2

_Three Years Later_

I don't know how long we kissed, but it was not long enough. I've always wondered why Jesse stayed with me all these years. I know it was random, but I asked him. When he answered, my heart started to flutter.

"Because you wanted to be with me when no one else could see me. Not your friends or family and you loved me no matter what the barriers were between us. Querida, I should be the one asking you why you stayed with me," he said giving me his perfect smile

"Jesse, I love you so much" I said giving him a hug, liking the way my body seemed to mold into his—like a puzzle.

"I love you too" he said, he stepped back and got down on one knee. I'll admit, for a second, I thought he was going to tie his shoe or something. But when he ran his fingers through his hair in that way he does I was like, whoa. And then when he pulled out this little black box—Tiffany's? Yay!—I was like, I can't believe it; I've waited so long…

"Susannah, I will love you forever and I would be honored if you would, um, b-be my wife?" he asked nervously, opening the little box and exposing this gorgeous ring. The stone was small (I wasn't one for big rings, they got in the way of ghost busting) and emerald, like my eyes. And I actually saw little red spots appear on his cheeks. How adorable.

"Yes Jesse I'd love to, I love you," i screamed without hesitation.

"Really?" He asked, like he was shocked I said yes. I mean, jeez! I've been with him for almost 4 years now. He scrambled to his feet with a huge grin on his face.

"Of course!" He pulled me close in a hug, "why, would you think I wouldn't?" I asked.

"I just never thought someone like you would love me, I am so lucky" he said looking into my eyes.

"Your lucky, I'm lucky that I'm with someone like you," I said in reply

"OK, so we're both lucky" he said with a chuckle.

Then he kissed me, it kinda reminded me of that song.

_and then he kissed me_

We kissed for a while, for once he didn't seem to care about PDA. It also could have been the fact that the beach was deserted...but just as we were getting into it, he pulled away.

"We're late" he said, giving me one last quick kiss.

"For what?" I said as he began to tow me down the beach toward the car.

"You'll see," was his reply, and he knows I hate surprises.

We got into the car and drove to Re-edited, which is a restaurant/bar/club type place.

"Jesse, what are we doing here?" I asked, I mean, I liked the place…but um, you know. He just proposed and everything…

"We're going to celebrate with someone" he said

"Who?" I asked as we walked in, I saw Paul at the bar saving seats.

"With Paul" he said. What? Paul? You might ask. Yes, Paul, Jesse and I are friends. Surprising huh? He teaches me shifting stuff still, but he doesn't make a moves on me, I'm fairly sure he's gotten over me.

"Hey Paul" I said giving him a hug.

"Hey Suze congrats on the engagement" he said

"How'd you find out so soon?" I asked

"Jesse asked me to be his best man" he said smiling

"Really?" I said turning to Jesse "You were so sure I was going to say yes?" I said playfully.

"Well, I, um, uh, um" he stammered and started to turn pink. It's so much fun to play with him, I have so much power over him.

"Suze, everyone already knows your planning your wedding, not to mention you writing Mrs. Susannah De Silva on you binder and—"

"Paul, shut up" I growled at him, giving him an icy glare. I didn't want to look at Jesse, he wasn't supposed to know! And it was only once…or twice…a week…

Only then he turned me around to face him.

"Really?" he said with a sly grin.

"Well, um-- you know, I was just bored and--" I tried to explain

"Susannah, querida, it's okay, I'm glad you said yes" he said pulling me into another mind blowing kiss. That didn't last to long due to the person that broke it up.

"Ahem" Paul said, ending out beautiful kiss. "Save it for the honeymoon" he said with a wink.

"Paul-" I started but got interrupted by the bartender.

"What can I get for you?" he asked

"Club soda" Paul said.

"We'll have the same," Jesse said, knowing that was what I normally ordered.

I don't get to drink, neither does Paul as we're underage and Jesse has to drive home. After a couple hours of dancing and talking we finally said our goodbyes to Paul and left.

I tried to persuade Jesse to come inside once he dropped me off at my apartment, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Querida," he said, with a knowing smile, "save it for the honeymoon," which caused me to whap him over the head.

Damn Paul…putting that line in his head.

Jesse gave me a quick, sweet kiss and then turned to walk to his car. I watched him go until I couldn't see him anymore, then closed the door with a smile on my face.

PAUL"S POV

I walked in the door to my grandfather's—well, he had left it to me, but it still felt like his house, even after he'd been gone for two years—house and set my keys on the kitchen counter.

Jesse and Suze are getting married.

Big surprise there…

I rubbed my forehead, trying to wrap my mind around that thought. I haven't pulled anything for three years, and I don't intend to ever again. She's taken Slater, I told myself. Gone. Not yours. Off limits…but my mind didn't seem to want to grasp that tonight.

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them. But a part of me will always love Suze and want to protect her, not in the sister way either. I'll always be there for her...unfortunately for me, just as a friend.

A/N:

We hope you liked it!

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! And here's the third chapter...long awaited, or not.

Chapter Three

OH. MY. GOD.

I may have thought I've been really nervous before, but it was NOTHING compared to what I was feeling right now.

I mean, you would be too. If you were on your way to tell your mother that you were getting married. What if she was like, "you're marrying him? Are you insane? Susie, no, come on."

But it was more likely to be, "you're marrying her? Are you insane? Jesse, no, come on."

I mean, this was JESSE we were talking about. Jesse every mom's dream date for their daughters.

I shivered a little as we pulled into my driveway. The sun was shining, I could hear the ocean in the distance (complete with Seagulls squawking), little kids were riding their bikes, and I was shaking like someone about to be blown out of a cannon.

Not that I've ever met someone who's blown themselves out of a cannon, or even wanted to, actually. But I imagine that this is how they felt.

He didn't even look nervous. When he stopped the car, I got a look in the review mirror and I was as white as sheet of paper. Only, I realized that I was excited too.

"Querida," he leaned over in the car, as close as the center thingy would permit, "calm down, it's alright."

"How," I snapped, "can you be like that? I mean, how can you know what they're going to say?"

"Well, I'm fine now, but you should have seen me when I came to ask your mother and Andy's permission to ask for your hand. I would have made you look calm," he kissed me on the tip of the nose and got out of the car.

I glared at him as he walked around to open the door, but noticed that I had stopped shaking and that some of the color had returned to my face.

I took his hand and he squeezed mine reassuringly, giving me a look that said, "really, it's okay," and toeing me up the driveway.

Maybe we should have waited longer though…we've only been engaged like, two days or something.

But I think my mom would be offended if I waited longer, or told anyone else first, I mean, it was bad enough I'd already told Paul…so I better get this over with before I see Cee Cee.

He pushed the doorbell and we waited there for a second. Like we had just rung a doorbell. Ironic, isn't it?

It swung open and my mom ushered us inside, something was cooking in the kitchen—I wondered briefly if Andy would let us stay for dinner—and then got a glimpse of my mom's excited face.

"Hey, mom," we were all sitting down in the living room. Jesse and I on the couch, her in this big comfy chair, staring at us eagerly.

So I'd be willing to bet she approved. Of the whole marriage thing, I mean.

"Umn, we've got something to tell you,"

"Yes?" she said in one of those, say-it-already-so-I-can-congratulate-you voices.

"We're getting married," as I said the words a smile started to creep across my face. I liked the sound of it.

We're getting married.

Yay!

Oh, wow.

Jesse was going to be my husband.

_I_ was going to be a WIFE.

My mom hopped up from her seat and I did too. She gave me a big hug and was actually crying she was so happy. I hope she wasn't _that _surprised I was getting married. I wasn't that much of a lost cause, was I?

Andy walked in from the Kitchen carrying a pot of sauce that looked suspiciously like the stuff he'd come at me with on my Junior Prom night.

"So, when's the wedding?" He said, stirring said stuff.

"Erm, I don't know, but isn't it great?"

Jesse was just sitting on the couch, looking ridiculously happy. I knew his face mirrored mine.

"You have to let us have your engagement party…Susie, sweetie! This is so exciting…"

"Can I cook?"

"Yes! Thanks Andy," he smiled and then sniffed the air going, "is something burn…ohy!" and he ran back in the kitchen.

Maybe I didn't want to stay for dinner.

2 weeks later

I looked in the mirror and readjusted the black clip in my hair, before pulling it out altogether. I had been told that this was going to be casual…I just hoped I wasn't dressing _too_ casually.

I was wearing a pair of blue jeans and new Steve Madden shoes (50 off! I love sales…) that were really cute and matched my black off the shoulder top. I had decided to ditch makeup altogether.

Except for mascara. But that doesn't even count.

Jesse leaned in from the hallway and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Are you ready Querida?"

"As I'm going to be," he seemed realatively calm…was I the only one who got this nervous all the time?

Was I the only one who worried about crap like that?

Probably.

And he should be calm. He looked fabulous in a pair of black slacks and a white polo shirt that really showed off his tan. And unlike me, his hair was under control. Lucky short-haired person.

"Then let's go," he glanced at his watch—Rolex—and then looked back at me, "we're going to be late to our own engagement party."

"Yah," I said sort of absentmindedly. I was still worried about my hair. He took my hand and toed me from the room.

He stopped me before I opened the door to the apartment and looked into my eyes. I looked back at his handsome face, marveling at the fact that he was mine. All _mine. _

Forever.

He pulled me to him roughly yet gently (if that was even possible) and planted such a kiss on me that I felt it all the way down in my toes. Like the kiss that he'd given me in the graveyard that day. And just like in the movies, he bent me backward over his arm a little bit.

I ran my fingers through his hair as he kissed me harder. Finally he pulled back and just smiled at me.

"I will always love you Querida, know that," he said, and it was way too serious. The way he said it. Just…everything.

"I love you too Jesse."

And I knew that I always would.

Fifteen minutes later we were almost to my mom's house. We were rounding the bend that I now called 'The Macarena Bend,' because of the whole thing with Michael Meduchi.

And then I saw the headlights, and my entire life flashed before my eyes. I swear to God, that was what happened.

I saw myself watching cartoons on Saturdaymorning,I saw Jesse as I had seen him as the first time and a thousand various other imagesflashed through my brain.Jesse steered the car to the left, crashing into the hills and then everything went black.

A/N: Review, you know you want too.

Nikki and Koizak


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, JFCers, please, please, please don't kill us. Or flame us. Or any kind of painful torture. It was enough writing this. So, we are truly sorry. I swear.

PFCers, you finally get your story. But we want to drag it out first…

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Chapter Four

The first thing I smelled was smoke. It swirled into my lungs and I had the terrible feeling that I was in a burning building.

The fact that I wasn't was the only thing I had to be thankful for.

_This can't be happening. This can not be happening. This is _**not**_ happening._

I opened my eyes to find our car smashed into the hill, the windshield was cracked on Jesse's side, and the hood had buckled up. I thanked god that this car had airbags. Mine had already deflated. I looked over and saw that Jesse's airbag hasn't deflated yet…because his hadn't come out.

"Oh god, no, Jesse" I whispered. He was slightly slumped over the steering wheel, his head had a cut from hitting the windshield, and he had already lost a lot of blood. I could see it pooling onto the floor.

I could hear sirens off in the distance and I seriously hoped that they were for us. Him, I mean. I was fine, obviously.

I reached over and grabbed Jesse's hand, shaking it gently, patting the top, "Jesse? Wake up, wake up now, Jesse! Jesse…" I was hysterical; I couldn't comprehend what I was saying anymore. I was shaking hard and sobbing, trying to avoid the inevitable.

"Hold on Jesse, Please hold on for me, I can't live without you, I don't want to live with out you," I Whispered giving his hand a tiny squeeze to let him know I was here. I leaned closer to his body, he was still warm. That had to be good, right? I closed my eyes and waited for the paramedics.

How could everything go so wrong, when everything was so right? I mean Jesse and I are getting married, Paul and I are finally friends, and most of all Paul and Jesse are friends.

_This wasn't happening. _

I refused to believe any of this was real. I was dreaming. I would wake up and everything would be okay. Jesse would be lying beside me (with a little bit of luck and…persuasiveness on my part), the sun would be shining in from the windows…

"Can you hear me Ms.?" a voice said interrupting my thoughts. I opened my eyes to find that the voice belonged to a paramedic. He had opened my door and was leaning in the car. The night came pouring back along with reality, spoiling my dream and crushing me like a physical blow.

"Yea" I managed to say

"Ok, does anything hurt?" he asked (A/N: I'm not sure what paramedics actually do, so just go along)

"I'm fine…Jesse, he's not…help him," I pleaded with the man.

"The driver," he asked, I nodded, "Well he's unconscious, he's lost a lot of blood from hitting his head on the dashboard, he's being seen too," he said.

Wait, they already took him out of the car? When did they do that? I looked over and found him being put on a gurney and being pushed into the ambulance. Then the ambulance was gone, speeding down the street towards the hospital. That was the last thing I saw before everything went black...Again

2 days later

When I woke up I was in a hospital, after a couple seconds all of it came rushing back. My first thought was, "where the hell am I?" My second thought made everything—everything—come rushing back to me.

The accident. Oh, crap. I'm alive, but where's Jesse? I shot up in the bed, searching desperately for him, only to receive a sharp pain in my head.

"Ms. Simon please lay down" he said

"Jesse, is that you?" I asked, it didn't sound like him, but nothing looked right. Everything was fuzzy and things _sounded _strange. Like people were speaking really slowly, through water, or something.

"No, I'm Dr. Banks, Ms. Simon," he said and I realized he _was_ actually speaking slowly, probably so I could understand him, "You have a concussion, so unless you want to make it worse, please lie down" he added

I laid back down.

"How long have I been out" I asked

"2 days" he replied

"Oh, shit," he gave me a look and I said, "erm, sorry…Jesse, can I see him? Can I see my…fiancé?" I felt a smile creep across my lips. Fiancé. We were getting married. "May I see Jesse, please he always makes me feel better" I said to Dr. Banks. When he didn't answer I looked over at him, he had this look on his face, like he dreaded what he was going to say.

But he said it anyway. As soon as I caught a glimpse of his face, the smile faded off mine. I realized, with a start, that he was the same doctor that had saved Jesse all those years ago, after we'd come back from his time.

"Miss Simon," well, that sucked all together now didn't it? "I don't…there's never an easy way to say this, but Mr. De Silva…he didn't make it. I'm truly sorry. He died on the way to—"

I passed out.

A/N: I know! You're angry and may possibly need therapy (maybe that's just us…), but please, just review and read on before you kill us.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright, we understand you're…unhappy with us. But please, no flaming.

And we're sorry it's been forever since we've updated.

This chapter is short, but we thought where we ended was a good place to end. Not the whole story, just, you know, this chapter.

And the part in italics is Paul. Just in case you didn't know.

Chapter 5

I stared blankly at the shiny mahogany box in front of me. Flowers adorned the top; the sun glinted off of it. I looked down at the toe of my shoe.

The grass was wet.

My shoe was wet.

That's how I'd been thinking since…The Accident. They day my life started to majorly suck. The day God decided that I wasn't good enough to deserve him. The day that I lost all feeling in my body. I had cried so hard for so long that it was impossible to continue.

Wouldn't he come back?

Wouldn't he?

Or was I doomed forever in this state that was more death than life?

I didn't know.

I didn't _care_.

All I could ever think about was him. His smile. His laugh. His eyes. His kisses…

And then to know that I'd never feel them again.

It was a physical pain, like a huge empty void that would never be filled.

The wind whipped my cheeks, tousled my greasy hair. I had only bathed once since he died. And that had been almost a week ago. I wouldn't have, except my mother made me.

I smelled that bad.

I couldn't see them, but I knew my eyes were bloodshot. I looked up at the solemn faces surrounding me.

Father Dom was conducting this whole ordeal.

I refused to admit it was his funeral.

My therapist said I was in denial.

I said I was pissed.

It was ironic though. He was the one who was going to marry us.

And now he was making our separation official.

Why? Why me?

I began to shake as the box was lowered into the ground. I couldn't stand anymore, so consumed by grief, so…tired of it all. I had thrown up repeatedly the day that I figured out it was really happening. That he was really gone.

In a way he had never been before.

_Suze stared at the ground. I felt like shit. I should have done something. I didn't want to see her like this. She crumpled on the ground in a heap, watching the coffin being lowered into the ground, sobbing uncontrollably._

_I had to get her away from here, no one was doing anything. Just looking at her. He wouldn't have wanted her to be like this. I knew that much._

_I made my way over to her, as quickly as possible. She looked like she was going to throw up. I figured she wouldn't…there was nothing for her to throw up. I don't think she'd eaten at all in the last two weeks. Anytime she looked at food, she'd cry. She'd weep and moan his name. _

_Anytime she looked at anything that reminded her of him. She cried a lot._

_I gently lifted her from the ground. She struggled in my grasp._

_"Jesse!" She screamed, tried to throw herself at the coffin. I wasn't sure why people did that. There was nothing left there. Just an empty shell. The soul, the important part, was gone._

_"Jesse…" she whispered. I lifted her into my arms and carried her fireman style to my car. _

_"You're going home."_

_"Jesse…"_

_She fell asleep in my arms._

When I woke up, I was laying on something soft. There was light coming in from my window. I sniffed and tried to cry, knowing that I had nothing left in this life. Nothing.

I dragged myself into a sitting position and looked around my room. It was my old room, the one at my mom's house. It hadn't changed since I'd moved out. It was still horribly pink only it was used as a guest room now. There was what I thought was probably every picture of Jesse ever taken strewn around. Including the miniature of him that had been painted over a hundred years ago. I got up and then stumbled into the bathroom. I hit the light switch, and wished I hadn't.

My appearance was so bad, that I forgot everything for a nano-second. I looked dead. As dead as him.

No. I wouldn't think that way. He'd come back to me. He always had.

Wouldn't he?

Of course he would. I wouldn't let myself think otherwise.

What I saw in the mirror resembled me. Sort of. The girl in the mirror had green eyes surrounded by raw redness. She was pale, too thin, sick and weakly looking.

Her hair was stringy.

But she was me.

I flipped off the light switch, ditching my original thoughts of a shower and stumbled back into my room. Walking felt weird. My head felt empty and every step was a huge effort.

I sat down on my bed and cried.

"Querida?"

I started to cry harder. Over and over his voice had played in my head. Some figment of my imagination that wanted me to remember every painful detail.

I felt a hand touch my back soothingly, and I was pulled into a strong embrace.

Spanish words mumbled against my hair.

"Querida, look at me."

I drug my eyes up and stopped crying. No one would think to copy him that perfectly. Not even my imagination. I wrapped my arms around him and cried new tears of happiness.

A/N: Okay, you should be happier with us now. Hopefully. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, we're updating. Go us. We hope you like this chapter, it will make some sad, and some happy...and some not care at all. But that's okay. We just hope you review anyway.

So, read, and erm, review.

Chapter Six

I looked up from his chest and realized that he was here.

Jesse, my Jesse...

The fact that he was a ghost? I considered it a technicality.

I ran a hand through his thick black hair, noticing that there was a huge wet spot on his shirt from where I'd been bawling.

I looked up into his eyes, and we just stared at each other. It seemed like an eternity, long enough for me to drown, and I realized that those eyes would never be alive again…unless I went back, but could I?

Of course I could…but would he let me?

I burst into tears again.

"Oh Querida, don't cry" He said, rubbing my back in slow circles.

His voice, his silky voice, oh howI hadmissed that voice. Missed everything about him.

"Jesse, I've missed you so much…I love you so much.' I said, very aware of the fact that I sounded like a girl out of a corny fifties movie. But at the moment, I didn't really care. And my brain wasn't really up to forming coherent thoughts, as my brain cells weren't working.

"Shhh...I know. I love you too" he said. I laid my head back down on his chest and eventually my tears turned to sniffles, and I just stopped, happy to be near him again.

I felt him kiss the top of my head, We just sat there, in each others arms.

I had been so worried about not seeing him again, that he wouldn't come back for me. That my soul mate would be gone forever, so worried I'd made myself sick.

But somehow, I knew he'd come back, and now he's here to stay, nothing could take him away from me again. I mean, he was already dead, what else was there?

Besides, one love that would last a lifetime, right?

Jesse's POV

When I realized I had died again, I felt empty.

I was waiting up in shadow land. I didn't know why, but I was just standing there. I had had several flashbacks to when Jack exorcised me, only this time I knew that Susannah didn't have anything to do with this. Finally I saw the gate keeper approach me. I had always known that being alive with Susannah had been too much to ask for. Too much to hope that it could stay that way.

"Are you Jesse De Silva?" he asked, and now that I had seen the movie, I had to agree with Susannah on the gladiator thing.

"Yes, " I replied, kind of, well, dumbstruck.

"Come with me" he said showing no emotion. Not that he really could have anyway, the hood was really a problem for that kind of thing.

So I followed him as he made his way down the foggy hall.

Doors. That was really all there was. And to think, something so ordinary held the fate of so many people...

He finally stopped and turned around.

"You want to see?" he asked, using the same monotone voice.

"See what?" I replied having no clue as to what he meant.

"What she is doing and what will happen when you do leave this earth to the beyond" he replied.

_When?_

_When _I leave this earth for the beyond? After a hundred and fifty years, and a love I thought never possible, _now_ they move me on?

Something is seriously, as she would say, 'whacked' with 'them'.

"Sure..." I wasn't really sure if I wanted to see what the future, the future of Susannah which I wasn't a part of. But I needed to know if she would ever love or be loved again.

If you love something…let it go.

But…it was a lot easier said than done.

He opened one of the doors. It was a door at what seemed to be the end of the hallway. I was a bit hesitant about going through, but I did.

Inside everything was white. White walls, white floor, white ceiling, and surprisingly, there was no fog. Which was a bit comforting, actually.

He waved his arm at the wall farthest from us, and like a huge movie, I saw Susannah. I reached out and tried to touch her, but my fingers only brushed through the screen.

Well, if that wasn't creepy. Wasn't there supposed to be a wall there?

Maybe this roomisn't as comforting as I had originally believed.

And then, I saw her. She wasn't taking care of herself. She didn't eat, she didn't do anything. She locked herself in her room; she came out a couple of times. I saw my funeral and that was the hardest thing to watch. She threw herself at the coffin being lowered into the ground, I couldn't watch anymore.

But morbid curiousity took over, and I did.

I saw Paul, I saw him pick her up, shooting daggers with his eyes at the whole lot of them, saw him carry her to his car and take her to her house….and then I really couldn't watch anymore.

I hadn't been there, it wasn't me.

"That' s enough" I said, my voice tight.

He waved his arm and I saw the future. She was happy. Or, she seemed happy, anyway. She picked up a small girl and held her in her arms. The girls eyes were the same green as hers, the child's hair was blonde, and that's when I knew it wasn't mine. Needless to say, no one in my family had ever been blonde.

And then I knew that our love wasnever meant to be.

Because she was happy, I was happy. But who was the man? I knew she was married, there was an enourmous ring on her left finger, but to who?

"You must go now" the gate keeper said, "…enjoy your time with her."

The next thing I knew, I was in Susannah's room. She was crying in my arms, and I realized again, how much I had missed her. Time, however, had meant nothing up there. It could have been a day, a week, a month…a year, I wouldn't have known. But there _was_ pain.

Now, I was here with her, and she was telling me not to leave her.

But I knew that was a promise I could not keep.

The words whispered in my mind again.

_If you love something, let it go…_

_If it's meant to be, it will come back to you._

And that's when I knew, that it wasn't supposed to be. We were perfect for each other, but not in this lifetime.

And then I knew who her husband would be.

A/N:

We know, a cliffie. Don't hurt us.

But _review_, and we will get the next chapter up quick(er). (Hint hint.)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: We are sooooo sorry it took this long to update. And we know its short.

It's really my fault, actually. Not Nikki's...oh well.

And, er...don't hurt us. Really, don't.

We're sorry...we weren't happy about doing it either...and read AND REVIEW to find out what we're talking about.

Chapter 7

I didn't want to leave.

That, and the fact that I had too, were the only things I were certain of. I did not, for instance, know why, or when.

Something in my mind, my sub-consciousness, was saying soon…now.

No.

Was what I wanted to reply. Never.

Apparently, that was not the answer.

My hand, was starting to fade.

Not, as one might imagine, it still looked like a hand…but not real. Not _there_, not like her.

A hologram, maybe.

I kissed her.

"I love you," her eyes were tear filled, she knew too, that the end was near, "I will always love you. Know that."

"I know."

Her voice was barely above a whisper. I had to strain to hear it. I wanted to remember every detail about her. Wanted this moment to never end. Wanted to hold her in my arms forever.

"We'll be together someday, Jesse. In one lifetime or another, it'll work itself out."

"Yes."

Another kiss.

"I love you…so much," she tried to grab me, to keep me from fading away. Tears were poring out of her eyes, soaking through my shirt. I was, I realized, crying as well.

So would you if you realized that this was the last time you'd ever see your love. This was the last time you'd ever hear their voice. It was like having your heart ripped out…like, nothing I can think of.

Just…pain.

And sorrow.

And tears.

She kissed me. I looked back at her, wanting to saver every detail.

"I love you, Susannah, alwa—."

Suze's POV

And then, he was gone.

Forever.

I stared, dry eyed, at the spot he had been in.

My lips were still warm. I could still feel his arms around me. I wanted them to still be there.

I guess it took a minute, to realize that he was really, actually gone.

Tears came out of my eyes again. Slowly, at first. For him.

For me.

For us.

For our future…the one that would never be.

I cried so hard, that I thought I'd throw up.

I cried, until there were no more tears left to cry. Just…emptiness. Cried to that point where you kind of feel dumb for doing it in the first place, because nothings coming out of your eyes anymore. There's nothing left.

Nothing.

I thought about him. Where was he? What was he doing? Was he…happy? Sad? Lonely? Angry?

Did he miss me, like I missed him? Were we doomed to this forever?

Or was it just me?

For the first time in my life, I was truely alone.

Jesse's POV

I was in the hallway again.

I missed her.

I knew, that once I opened the door, I would no longer miss her.

I wasn't sure that I wanted to open the door.

Would I have her memory? Or would there be nothing there?

Was nothing better than something?

It was time, after nearly two hundred years, to find out.

I reached for the doorknob.

It was cold, and turned smoothly under my fingers.

There was a crack, no bigger than my little finger…

And I was gone.

A/N: Review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey, sorry we took so long to update. This chapter is sad, we're sorry.

Really, we are. And we'll try to make the next one not so sad. Promise. (Maybe.)

Anywho...Read and review...please. :)

Suze's POV

He was gone.

For good. The words echoed around my brain, like when you drop one of those 25 cent bouncy balls. Just keeps going and going…

I knew I'd never see him again. As hard as it was to accept, I…well…I got it. I really did. He had gone to that place, where the ghosts go…and don't come back.

A sob stuck in my throat as I thought about him, alone, wandering down that endless hallway with all those doors…

And all I'd have is memories.

Really? That just makes everything worse. When you can remember every litte detail so perfectly that it hurts. That you expect to see him running a hand through his hair, smiling, reading a book in that stupid window seat…

Trying to use the microwave…

Poor guy. He never really got that great. Well, it was confusing. And a little disconcerting when your microwave talks to you.

"Your food is done, your food is done…"

I was knocked out of my microwave possessed thoughts when a ghost materialized infront of me.

And I had that split second thought…_maybe it's him._

But it wasn't. Of course.

A girl actually. To the best of my knowlege (which was really quite good) Jesse wasn't one.

"Yah?"

She rolled her brown eyes, and I realized it was a little rude.

"Sorry."

"'S okay. I have something for you."

She extended a hand, and gave me this little piece of paper, folded up all neatly.

She dematerialized with a swish of her long brown hair.

I shook my head.

Ghosts.

Can't live with 'em…

Actually, there is no other half on that. Not for me, anyway.

I looked at the paper and let out a sob. A tear stained the paper.

_Querida_

With that one simple word, written in that loopy handwriting, I knew who it was from.

And now I didn't want to open it. Because that would mean that it really was over…and I still didn't want to accept that, even if I knew it was true.

But I had to look.

Morbid curiosity, maybe. Or just the fact that it was a connection to him…

—my last one.

_Susannah,_

_You know that I didn't want to leave you, and if I'd had a choice, I wouldn't have. I'm sorry._

_Maybe I should have left well enough alone, but I need you to hear this, and I didn't have time to tell you. I love you. I always will. You saw me when no one else could—_

Well, duh.

—_and brought me to life. I know you're upset, but you will move on. I will always be watching you. I love you Querida, know that. _

_Te amo,_

_Jesse_

"I love you too, Jesse."

I fell back on my bed, staring at the ceiling as tears fell down my cheeks and soaked the bedspread.

Paul's POV.

That, was really not how I envisioned spending anine thirty toten slot on a Monday.

Or any day, actually.

He had just left I really don't know why he'd come and visited me, when he could have been with Suze. And couldn't he just stay with her? Sure, he was a ghost. That didn't stop them before…

And why make me promise?

Especially that?

Ghosts. Never could figure 'em out.

_"Take care of her Slater."_

_I wheeled around in my chair, my shock unhidden at the sight of Jesse in my house._

_"What?"_

_"You know who I'm talking about. You're the only one who can. Promise me." _

_" Me, I—" I started, then stopped, just kind of…stunned._

_"Promise me…Paul." He used my first name. One of the…I dunno, three? Times he'd ever done so._

_I gave him a weird look._

_"Just do it," his voice was doing that weird growling thing again, the voice he used to use when he was pissed off at me, back when he was dead._

_The first time, I mean._

_"Okay. Sure."_

_"Promise me."_

_That weird growl thing again. At least he wasn't wearing the pirate pants…_

_"I promise."_

_"Good."_

_And he was gone._

_Without so much as a thank you._

I still don't know what he meant by it. Why would Simon come to me? She never had…but I'll keep my promise.

I don't break promises…

…most of the time.

And he didn't have to make me promise. I'll always take care of Suze. She just might not let me.

But he thinks she needs someone, and I'm betting now.

Great. Really. I get to be her punching bag.

I got in my car and drove over to Suze's.

David answered the door.

"She's upstairs."

"Thanks."

You know, out of all her brothers, I like him best.

He's the only one that doesn't hate my guts.

"Suze?"

I tapped on the door, heard her crying.

I slowly opened the door, finding her clutching this piece of paper like it was her lifeline, and bawling.

"Suze…I'm sorry."

She just looked up at me and then hugged me.

Shocked, didn't even begin to cover it. I wrapped an arm around her, patting her awkwardly.

"Don't leave me."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

Where had I heard that before…

"Promise."

A/N: Review.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, so, so sorry it took so long. It wasfinished it a couple days ago, but then the internet decided not to work...****Anyway, without further ado, here it is: chapter nine.**

Chapter Nine

Pancakes.

I sat up slowly, kicking off the comforter.

Food…

What time was it? I desperately tried to make my brain cells function, but this early in the morning, it just wasn't going to happen.

I started at my clock until the numbers stopped blurring, and became solid.

Seven a.m.

Why me? I reached to the right, slapping the space next to me, trying to find my pillow. I'd roll over, sleep for half an hour, and _then_ go stuff my face.

Sounds like a plan.

Only…there was something next to me.

What the f…

Oh. My. God. There was _hair _sticking up over the edge of the bed.

Brown hair.

Who the hell?

I lent over the edge, my face close to whoever it was, and was greeted with closed eyes.

The eye lids opened, revealing a set of eyes so blue they could have been contacts.

Only I happened to know that this particular pair of eyes was not contacts.

Slater. But what was he…

"Paul? What are you…oh."

I stopped, remembering yesterday.

Suddenly, I wasn't so hungry anymore.

"S…Suze? Hey, what's up?" He let out a little laugh.

I really don't think I'll ever get that guy. I really don't.

"Hey…look, about…thanks for staying."

He stopped smiling, and turned around, groaning as he stood and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'll always be here for you Suze."

I felt my eyes start to water, I don't even know why.

"I know." My voice was barely above a whisper, and I wouldn't have even known that he heard me, except one side of his mouth twisted into a ghost of a smile.

I scrambled out of bed, and immediately my thoughts turned to Jesse.

I know it was a horrible thought. But…I just wanted to forget about him. Just for one day. Just…be free of the pain that seeped through my body. That physical pain. The one that wouldn't leave me alone.

I never wanted to forget him. I wanted him back more than anything. I couldn't ever remember wanting something this badly. I felt a tear roll out of my eye, and tried not to cry.

A hand touched my shoulder.

"Hey, let's go get some food."

"Yah. Food."

Paul steered my downstairs, and my family didn't even seem surprised that he was there. It was kind of…creepy, actually.

"Hey all."

Doc and my mom just sort of looked up at me and grunted a reply. Andy smiled and actually said good morning. Morning people are so creepy. It's just not natural to be that happy before about, oh, say noon?

I sat down at the table, and Andy set a plate in front of me. Pancakes and eggs. Mmm…food.

I drowned the whole thing in syrup and plucked a fork into it.

My thoughts turned back to Jesse. I started stabbing ferociously at the pancakes, shoving them into my mouth.

It was all their fault.

I knew it. The pancakes couldn't hide it from me.

Paul removed my plate from in front of me and grabbed my hand.

"We're going for a walk," he handed me a pair of tennis shoes, which I put on and followed him out the door, oblivious to the fact that I was in my flannel cat pajama bottoms and a Beatles t-shirt. He was in the same clothes from yesterday.

I hadn't even brushed my hair.

Oh well. No one is even up at this hour anyway.

He kept my hand in his. Pulled me down the street.

"So, what'd those pancakes ever do to you?"

I blushed and he grinned. With his hair all ruffled like that, and that evil looking smile, he looked exactly like he did when we were kids. When neither of us knew what the hell we wanted. Other than to graduate.

Now…

We still didn't have a clue. At least, I didn't. Not anymore.

He squeezed my hand, like he knew what I was thinking.

"I know it's difficult. But…you have to move on Suze."

I looked at him and felt a tear escape my eye. What if I don't want to move on? What if I just want to stay miserable and feel sorry for myself forever?

I voiced this and he just gave me a look. Then said, "He wouldn't have wanted that. I know it."

"Yah," I said, "how?"

He hesitated, "he told me so."

We were now in Caramel Park. I plopped down on a swing, and he sat in the one next to me.

I just kind of stared for a minute. Stared at nothing in particular. Just zoned out.

"Really?"

"Really really," he smirked and I diverted my gaze from his. He stopped smirking.

"Look. I didn't want to tell you this. I don't know why." He turned to me, and when I wouldn't look at him he turned my head to his and looked at me with those big blue eyes.

"He told me to take care of you Suze. And that's what I'm going to do damn it."

He got up and walked away.

Leaving me to think.

A breeze came through the park, a cold that hadn't been there before. I caught another glimpse of him before he disappeared around the corner.

For the first time, I was truly alone.

**Review please!**


End file.
